1. Field of The Invention
This present invention relates to a bed emitting far infrared rays which can be absorbed into the human body during sleep. More specifically the present invention relates to a bed comprising a base having an internal area into which a heat source in the form of a hot water pipe system is installed within mineral powder which fills the internal area of the base and provides a top sleeping surface for the bed. It is envisaged that the surface would be covered and that such a cover would be a cloth material, fastened by means of at least one hook and loop (VELCRO) fastener or the like, in order to provide a cover that is removable as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bed known in the art has a mattress filled with sponge and springs which is put into or on top of the base of the bed. This arrangement of the prior bed provides a good cushion effect, however, a bed of this type cannot protect the human body from the abnormal terrestrial magnetism which is emitted from cement walls or floors and the like and the electromagnetic waves from electronic machinery which are known to cause various types of sickness in humans, by depriving the human body of energy and physical strength and which also disturb a deep sleep.